My Sweet Lucy
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: After the last voyage of Lucy and Edmund they are left heartbroken by the fact they can no longer return to Narnia or will they be able to come forever. Lucy and Caspian are now both heart broken for not telling the other that they love each other and is now given the chance to be together but must face challenges to reach for one another and have their forever. will they succeed?


Everything had changed once Lucy, Edmund and Eustace entered back into their world as Lucy collapsed on the floor crying her eyes out. It pained her that she could no longer be able to go back to Narnia; it pained her that she didn't had the courage to open her heart to Caspian and tell her that she loves him. All the nights they secretly shared with one another meant something to her and she knew it meant something to him but none spoke of their true feelings for one another. Edmond broken as well helped his sister from off the floor with the help of Eustace. Edmond didn't like the fact that he no longer could go back to Narnia and maybe no longer see Aslan and that hurt him more than anything. Yes he is a stubborn guy but he loved Aslan and it was his home, he knew how upset peter and Susan were but he never imagined it would happen to him. He knew it was coming but at the same time he didn't want it to. Eustace couldn't understand what his cousins was going through right now but at least he wasn't being a jerk and had grown to love and understand them that all he could do was wrap his arms around their shoulders and give comfort.

Aslan heart broke as he watched on in silence seeing Lucy cry in pain day after day and night after night, he loved Lucy for she was more special to him. She never doubted him, always trusted and had faith in him; yet even though she no longer could come back to Narnia she still thought about him and had faith in him still never forsaken him when yet her heart still cries out for Caspian. Aslan always felt the heartache of Caspian taking over him tiring him as the endless nights tired him. The prayers Caspian would make to aslant for Lucy to be well and the prayers for him to have Lucy in his life again while Lucy did that same. Aslan was no longer happy like he use to for now he was hurt in sadness. Queen Helen the first queen of Narnia sat down beside aslant for she grew tired of seeing Aslan the way he is "never have a seen a lion to be sad." She looked at him as he sighed "would you like to explain whatever is the matter." She smiled as aslant rested his head.

"I am sad my queen," Helen smiled weakly.

"Does it have to do with king Caspian and Queen Lucy the valiant?" aslant nods his head as Helen sighed "they love one another and they are heartbroken." Aslan nods his head in sadness.

"They still have faith and trust in me even though I am the one that separated them for telling Lucy and Edmond they would no longer be able to come back to Narnia, and yet in their hearts they wish to be with one another." Helen smiled for she knew how special Lucy is to Aslan and the bond he has with her.

"Bring them back together," Aslan looks at her "I am sure that is the best thing to do."

"What if it is just a phase they are in?" Helen smiles at the question as if did he really have to ask her that but none the less she thought of a good idea.

"Then test them." Aslan thought about it for a while and agreed that would be the choice he will do.

Days passed as once again Caspian get out of his bed and heads out to the crew dealing with another mission that he had set out to do, in the five weeks that passed Caspian admitted he could not marry ramandu's daughter and though it hurt him to know he hurt her as well he couldn't go through with marrying her because he had truly loved another. The crew members singing their songs as they clean the deck and prepare once more to sail again until everyone stopped and bowed, Caspian wondered why everyone became so silent that he turned around in shock to see Aslan aboard his ship that he bowed in respect "Aslan." Aslan looked at Caspian and smiled in his lion form.

"Rise Caspian" Caspian did as followed as Aslan made his way around Caspian and faced him again. "I have heard you and I have heard Lucy. Joy immediately touched his heart as Caspian heard Aslan say her name.

"Is she coming back?" he asked weakly as Aslan nods his head.

"Only if you both pass the test that I will give you." Caspian nods his head in understanding "there will be three test for each of you, pass all three and you both will be reunited again." Caspian didn't have to ask about if he failed because failing was now not an option to him but as Aslan prepared leave Caspian couldn't help but ask.

"How is Lucy?" Aslan turned his head to look at him.

"She is well but her heart is heavy." Before Caspian could ask another question Aslan was gone.


End file.
